The present invention relates to an embroidering device, and more particularly relates to an embroidery stitching sewing machine which may be connected to a personal computer by wire or wireless while the personal computer is connected to a network and may be connected to an optional server, so that the machine user may optionally obtain from the server the information for embroidery stitching which is specific to the specification of the embroidery stitching sewing machine.
According to the conventional embroidering device such as a sewing machine having an embroidery stitching function and a machine for exclusively stitching embroidery patterns, the pattern data of a pattern to be embroidered is read out from the memory to control the stitching operation of the embroidering device.
The memory that is generally in the form of a floppy disk or memory card having one set of pattern data stored therein is supplied by a maker to a user who purchases the memory.
However, the memory supplied by the maker generally includes the pattern data which is not necessary to the user, or the pattern data is not used in dependence upon the type of embroidering device.
A trial has been made to overcome such shortcomings by use of the internet to obtain only needed pattern data. However, in this case, a desired data is taken into a personal computer and is once stored in a memory which is to be inserted into the embroidering device for pattern stitching.
The invention has been provided to eliminate such defects and disadvantage of the prior art.
For attaining the objects, the invention comprises a means to be connected to a network, a means for taking out a desired information for embroidery stitching from a server connected to the network, a means for performing embroidery stitching on the basis of the information taken out from the server.
With the combination of elements, the embroidering device may be operated to take out a desired information of embroidery directly taken out from the server on the network into the embroidering device.
The means to be connected to the network may be connected to a specific computer connected to the network or may be directly connected to the network. In case the computer is used, the function for taking out the information may be all or partly undertaken by the computer.
A network system may be formed with the embroidering device which may be connected to the network and the server connected to the network. In this case, the embroidering device comprises a means to be connected to a network, a means for transmitting the information of the embroidering device to the server, a means for taking out information from the server, a means for performing embroidery stitching on the basis of the information taken out from the server while the server comprises a means for giving information adapted to the embroidering device on the basis of the information of the embroidering device. With the combination of elements, the server may confirm the type of the embroidering device and may give information adapted to the type of the embroidering device on the basis of the information of the embroidering device.
The information of the embroidering device may include more than one of the specification of the embroidering device such as the area in which an embroidery pattern may be stitched, the automatic thread cutting function, the thread color changing function, the area confirming function, the color indicating function, the automatic cloth presser bar lifting function, the divisional embroidering function and so on.
Further features of the invention will become more fully apparent in the following description of the embodiments of the invention and from the appended claims.